


48 часов

by Fran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Melodrama, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Если бы он был Юри Кацуки





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Пусть Витя под кровать заглянет!_  
>  _Или куда там Юри запрятал свои драгоценные плакаты_ (с) крекер.

  
_Ни день, ни ночь —  
Какой-то средний час_ [(с)](http://www.stihi-rus.ru/1/simonov/40.htm)

Он выглянул в коридор, прислушался к веселому шуму внизу. Хриплые гортанные выкрики и взрывы смеха, звон бутылок, ликующая речь комментатора. Должно быть, транслировали какой-нибудь матч.

Медленно ступая босыми ногами, Виктор повел ладонью по холодным оконным переплетам, прошел по коридору до конца. Откатил дверь. 

Темная комната как всегда оказалась выстуженной до пробирающей морской свежести. Он пропустил вперед пса и закрыл за собой дверь на задвижку. Ощупью включил лампу над письменным столом.  
Маккачин вспрыгнул на кровать, покружил, плюхнулся на живот.  
— Полюбуйтесь, каков наглец, — пристыдил его Виктор, подмигнул старым знакомым: кактусу, похожему на мультяшного зайца, и пузатой свинке-копилке. Наглец спрятал морду в лапах.

Он бездумно потрогал учебники и тетради, оставшиеся, вероятно, еще со школьных времен. Раскрутил пальцем глобус, щелкнул по собственной фотографии в трогательной рамке, которая рассмешила его до слез в первые суматошные дни переезда. Окинул взглядом неуютно голые стены, слишком пустые для комнаты, которую владелец оставлял на пять лет еще подростком. Ни тебе плакатов с рок-звездами и байками, ни постера с красоткой года или хотя бы календаря, лишь пара бейсболок на деревянной поперечной балке да синтезатор в углу за стопкой гостиничных полотенец. Нигде ни пылинки, дипломы и кубки в нише начищены до блеска. Наверное, самая обычная комната мальчишки из самой обычной, любящей японской семьи. Он представил, как госпожа Кацуки все пять лет наводила здесь порядок, поливала кактус, перестилала постель и каждый день терпеливо ждала, когда ее сын вернется домой.

Он отошел от стола, чтобы снять бейсболку с гвоздя, и остановился. Шагнул к середине комнаты.  
Направленная вбок лампа высвечивала под балкой еле заметный прямоугольник. Он сощурил глаза и с трудом угадал еще один поменьше рядом.  
Снова огляделся. Зажег верхний свет и внимательно исследовал светлые потертые стены, которые видел до этого, между прочим, сотни раз. Почти невидимые отпечатки теперь проступали повсюду: на стенах, на панелях встроенных шкафов. Следы тех самых календарей и постеров; возможно, оставленные еще в ту пору, когда Мари Кацуки была в семье единственным ребенком.

Он подошел к кровати и очертил двумя пальцами прямоугольный силуэт справа от зашторенного окна. Соединил и развел липкие подушечки.  
Маккачин заворчал.  
— А ну цыц, — машинально сказал Виктор. Покосился с брезгливым интересом на шкафы, наверняка полные чужих вещей. Охватил подбородок, уткнулся ртом в ладонь, глядя перед собой сухими воспаленными глазами.  
— Если бы я был Юри Кацуки, — спросил он себя вполголоса, растирая колючую щеку, — куда бы я…  
Маккачин спрыгнул на пол, припал к циновке, колотя хвостом. Сунулся носом под кровать, азартно принюхался и гавкнул.  
— Уверен? — засомневался Виктор. Маккачин высунул голову и радостно вывалил язык.

Он опустился на колени, провел ладонью по раме с детскими переводными картинками. Заглянул под кровать, пошарил по циновке и вытащил матерчатый камуфляжный тубус для спиннинга. Маккачин помогал изо всех сил; Виктор отпихнул слюнявую морду, обтер тубус рукавом рубахи.

Уселся на постель, подогнув под себя ногу. Расстегнул молнию, на покрывало выпали глянцевые свернутые листы.

Он распрямил один, разгладил ладонью, растерянно ухмыляясь. На него смотрел Виктор Никифоров собственной персоной: застывшая горделивая улыбка, сосредоточенный взгляд, волосы стянуты в конский хвост. Чемпионат Европы десятилетней давности, ограниченный тираж, с некоторым ошеломлением припомнил он. На сайтах фанатов за оригинал этого постера даже без его автографа запрашивают какие-то немыслимые деньги. Этот был подписан — насколько он мог судить, действительно его рукой. Он развернул следующий, и еще один; перебрал все до последнего. Всюду был только он, его портреты и постановочные кадры в полный рост: среди бутафорских книжных томов и пышной позолоты; в весенней березовой роще; на льду, разумеется, — по-девичьи тонкая фигурка в лучах софитов, окутанная вихрем фальшивых блесток, без малейшего изъяна на мастерски отретушированном лице. Он со смешком развернул последний, самый любимый: совсем еще салага, он обнимает Маккачина, губы разъезжаются в открытой веселой улыбке, глаза лучатся неподдельным счастьем. 

Он встал с кровати, без колебаний подошел к письменному столу, отодвинул стул и приложил плакат к стене. Совместил с блеклыми контурами между учебниками и глобусом.  
Маккачин боднул его под колено, вернулся на кровать.

Виктор опустил одну руку, выдвинул верхний ящик. Отыскал моток двусторонней клейкой ленты.

Спустя полчаса он с удовлетворением обозревал преображенные стены. Погасил верхний свет — так стало совсем хорошо, растянулся на коротковатой кровати. Позволил Маккачину вылизать ему руки и переплел пальцы под затылком. Пес устроился в ногах, с подвыванием зевнул.

Виктор зевнул следом. Полуночники в общей столовой угомонились, тишина наваливалась на дом, как затяжной снегопад. Будильник торопливо отщелкивал секунды. Взгляд лениво скользил от плаката к плакату, и с каждой секундой привычное довольство собой таяло, к сердцу подступали пока еще слабые отголоски тревоги, стряхивали остатки накатившего было сна. Не то логово маньяка, не то убежище религиозного фанатика: его недолговечные двойники смотрели со всех сторон тоскующе и насмешливо, ликовали и погибали, заламывали руки в притворном горе и счастье. Блеск лоснился на призывно приоткрытых губах, волосы ниспадали завитыми волнами, развевались за спиной, изогнутой вызывающе и томно. Он вглядывался, холодея, пока не почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит.

Он стер испарину, задержал вздрагивающие пальцы у лба. Ни отцом, ни братом, ни близким другом: он не был нужен своему ученику ни в каком ином качестве, потому что в самых смелых грезах тот вовсе не мечтал быть с ним. Этот упрямый мрачный чудак хотел быть _им_. Самому стать для Виктора Никифорова единственным и неповторимым, живым вдохновением, смыслом жизни. Светом в окошке, как говорила бабуля. 

Он оцепенел, пронзенный этой простенькой разгадкой, от которой вздыбились на шее волоски. К горлу подкатил ком, он прижал к груди ладонь в попытке справиться с бешеной сердечной колотьбой. Маккачин насторожил уши.

— Спать, — выдохнул он обычную команду, и пес после недолгих колебаний опустил голову. Вздохнул совсем как человек.

Виктор откинул затылок на подушку, опустил ресницы, и музыка полилась сама собой. Он столько раз пересматривал свою программу в чужом исполнении, что мог увидеть ее в любой момент с закрытыми глазами. Наивное, откровенно слабенькое копирование, и при этом — филигранно точное попадание, идеальное вызвучивание, обнажение его подлинной сути. Догадывался ли сам Юри, что именно ему удавалось? В чем он лучше оригинала, почему превзойдет его, уже превзошел — пусть и не в количестве титулов и наград? Понимал ли это вообще кто-нибудь, кроме его тренера, которому случайно повезло раскрыть этот дар.

Если бы я был Юри Кацуки, повторил он себе с легким нервным смешком, интуитивно опустил руку вдоль шторы, просунул ладонь между рамой кровати и пухлой боковиной матраса. Провел к изголовью и довольно хмыкнул.

Тюбик крема — судя по рисунку, для рук; холодный, скользкий. Изжеванный. Виктор тихонько присвистнул.  
Минуту или две он не шевелился. Вытащил ладонь из-под гудевшего от бессонницы затылка, скрутил намертво приставший колпачок. Сквозь застарелый запах ланолина слабо пробился аромат масла из цветков померанца.

Как бы там ни было, но теперь Юри Кацуки обходился без своего крема. Возможно, вообще — обходится в принципе. Заедает стресс от своего целомудренного нелепого воздержания, а затем выматывает себя на катке и на пробежках. Весьма здраво и очень глупо.

Разумеется, он и сам давным-давно вышел из того трудного возраста, когда самоудовлетворение представляется гадким занятием, которому тем не менее предаешься при каждой возможности с увлечением, достойным лучшего применения. Попросту говоря, в те годы он мастурбировал, невзирая на выматывающие тренировки и бесконечные сборы. Уступал вечному голоду, который прекрасно знаком любому подростку, когда всё прочее — и победы, и поражения — в одночасье теряет смысл. Сложный возраст остался в прошлом, слава Богу, но дикое зеркальное окружение повернуло время вспять, снова оставило его наедине с самим собой — в вывернутом, извращенном смысле.

Он дышал ровно и спокойно, слушал мелодичные переливы и ждал. Растягивал удовольствие, поддавался зудящей нутряной тяге, позволял желанию растечься, смыть сомнения, подхлестнуть издерганные нервы. Абсолютно расслабленный и одновременно взведенный до нужного предела, он открыл глаза и столкнулся с собственным взглядом.

Обложка прошлогоднего «Московского фигуриста» на панели шкафа: небрежная челка, палец прижат ко рту, губы изогнуты в лукавой усмешке. Он выдавил крем, растер в кулаке, не сводя с обложки глаз. Еще секунду он видел указательный палец, прижатый к губам. Все верно, отрешенно напомнил он себе, зажмуриваясь, ты тоже никогда не спал один. Рядом всегда была собака, поэтому нужно быть очень, очень тихим мальчиком.

Он наверняка даже не раздевался, укрытый с головой душным одеялом, взмокший от желания и стыда. Кого бы Юри не видел в своих первых мокрых снах, единственным свидетелем его ночных бдений оставался недосягаемый кумир. Возможно, однажды так стало проще — зная, что желания неосуществимы, отпустить себя на волю, позволить все, о чем не посмеешь мечтать наяву… Виктор просунул ладонь за пояс домашних брюк, потрогал себя и вздрогнул всем телом. Сомкнул дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы, теплые, жирные от крема, повел вверх-вниз. Беззвучно выдохнул, проглатывая стон.

Запах нероли, далекий штормовой рокот, кровать не по возрасту: все сейчас было не так, сбивало с привычного настроя, подстегивало фантазию новизной. За последние девять месяцев он умудрился ни с кем не переспать и пристрастился сбрасывать напряжение не в своей постели, а в душевой онсена, в поздний час, когда постояльцы и владельцы Ютопии Кацуки видели десятый сон и никто не мог помешать ему любить себя, как нравится. Дрочить без спешки, с чувством и расстановкой: сжимать в скользком от мыла кулаке, плавно наращивать темп — и сбивать его до небрежной дразнящей ласки, постанывать в голос от горячего тока крови под медлящей ладонью. Теперь же, когда за ним наблюдали со всех сторон, даже пальцы работали как чужие. Разорванный ритм, неуклюжие движения, лихорадочно быстрый вдох; под зажмуренными веками снова встало лицо с обложки, и он сам не заметил, как губы искривились, выталкивая в два приема благоговейное, жадное: _«Виктор»_.

Больше никто не обращался к нему с этими интонациями, взволнованными и неподдельно искренними. То время, когда Юри при малейшей угрозе вторжения в личное пространство закрывался так, что не достучаться, тоже осталось в прошлом. Виктор не знал, радоваться этому или нет. Ясный отчаянный взгляд, безграничное и безоглядное доверие в честных глазах: от него самому хотелось закрыться, сбежать.

Он подумал, сколько лет было Юри, когда тот купил первый плакат со своим кумиром, и по напряженной спине прокатилась крупная дрожь. Расстегнул брюки, спустил с бедер и дальше к коленям, помогая ступнями, стряхнул на пол. Раздвинул ноги шире, с трудом поднял тяжелые вздрагивающие ресницы, с оттяжкой толкаясь в кулак. Взгляд мутнел от наслаждения, плакаты сотрясались в такт, двоились за плывущей пеленой, исчезали, уступая место его собственному кошмару наяву.

Цветущий румянец, совсем еще юная кожа, такая гладкая и нежная, словно ее ни разу не касалась бритва; жесткие непослушные волосы, которые так трудно уложить как следует; очки ботаника и вечно потрескавшиеся губы, такие покорные и невинные под его пальцем. По-щенячьи преданный, устремленный на него взгляд — и больше ни на кого другого.  
Взгляд неуловимо изменился, стал требовательным, жестким, в глубине темных глаз замерцали золотистые искры, и Виктор увидел словно на повторе, как забавно и непристойно скользит язык по увлажненным блеском губам. 

Он задохнулся, болезненно ярко прочувствовал, как раздвигает их сам, увлажняет слюной, мягкими толчками проникает в рот — не в спонтанном и мимолетном недавнем поцелуе, а всерьез, как хотелось всегда, давно. 

Каким бы Юри был с ним? Робким, послушным и терпеливым — или властным и грубым, каким теперь стал он сам, свихнувшийся от внезапной безысходной тоски, от едва не случившейся потери. Взял бы свое без милосердия и оглядки, и Виктор бы все ему отдал; уже отдавал — гораздо больше, чем мог бы. Он вообще не собирался что-то отдавать; не привык, не умел. Как это произошло, когда все изменилось, не смог бы сказать. Но мог бы целовать его, как хотел, такого растрепанного и смешного в маске для сна, сползавшей на кончик носа. Соблазнительного в чужом костюме, который шел ему куда больше, чем прежнему владельцу. Научил бы всему, что знал, заставил Юри полюбить себя — таким как есть: чистым, обладающим прирожденной внутренней красотой и обретенной несгибаемой силой, безграничной властью — которой Виктор наделил его, сам того не желая.

Он резко согнулся вперед, свободной рукой стащил через голову, не расстегивая, рубаху; перевернулся на живот и протолкнул ее под себя. Разжал кулак и заработал бедрами, прогибаясь в пояснице, короткими ударами сминая ткань.

Мучительно хорошо, совершенно недостаточно. Визгливо скрипела деревянная рама, натянутые мышцы сводило от жажды, неутолимой, безнадежной, злой. Он повалился на подушку мокрым лбом, бессильно застонал, вцепился зубами в наволочку. Схватился за изголовье обеими руками, продавливая пухлую постель быстрее, резче.

Он знал, что смог бы укрыть его собой, если бы только это было возможно. Берёг как бесценное чудо, всегда был рядом, стоял на шаг позади, как ангел-хранитель за правым плечом. Заставил бы его плакать — не от горя, кричать не от боли; присвоил его, привязал к себе душой и плотью. Никому бы не отдал, ни за что не отпустил, никогда…

Неужели, издевательски вклинился в горячечный бред холодный голос; Виктор сбился с ритма, протестующе всхлипнул. Сдавил зубами мокрую ткань, пахнувшую гостиничным кондиционером для белья и — сладко, еле уловимо — чужой кожей, но оргазм уже тащил, как отлив, скручивал и ломал его, как тонущего в шторм. 

Он так и очнулся — жестким рывком, словно его швырнуло волной на берег, щекой на истерзанной подушке. Несколько панических секунд он не мог осознать, где находится, как это бывало прежде, когда города и страны сменялись с тошнотворной скоростью, превращали жизнь в бессмысленную круговерть.

Часы показывали девять утра. Было тихо и спокойно, сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы лился сумрачный свет.

Он выдохнул и растер лицо, спустил ноги с кровати. Маккачин ткнулся в колено холодным мокрым носом, требовательно порычал.  
Виктор уронил руки и сморщил нос от запаха собственного пота. Поднял голову, обвел комнату тяжелым, медленно проясняющимся взглядом.

Через сорок минут, после душа и чашки кофе, тщательно выбритый и леденяще спокойный, он стоял на крыльце. С неба сыпала морось, ветер трепал вывеску на воротах, доносил надрывные чаячьи стоны.  
Он наклонился, чтобы пристегнуть поводок.  
— Ну и погодка, — проворчала за спиной Мари. Задвинула дверь. — К морю не советую, штормит.  
— Мы не на прогулку.  
Он выпрямился, отбросил влажные волосы, бившиеся на ветру. Мари смотрела с холодком, придерживая воротник накинутой куртки. Неожиданно усмехнулась, карие глаза потеплели, стали один в один как у ее младшего брата.  
— Брось. Сколько ему еще лететь, часов семь? И пересадка… А если рейс задержат?  
Виктор молчал.  
— Не торопись его отчитывать, — посоветовала Мари, просовывая руки в рукава. — Он сам себя казнит, уж поверь мне. С детства ненавидит проигрывать, еще сильнее — подводить тех, кого он…  
— Я знаю, — перебил Виктор. Опустил взгляд, выискивая в списке контактов такси. Мари выдернула из его руки телефон и сама набрала номер. Вернула после коротких переговоров.  
— На станции сориентируешься?  
— Да, конечно. Разумеется. Все будет хорошо, — пряча трубку, заверил он, не вполне уверенный, к кому именно обращается.  
Мари приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку прохладными губами. Замотала потуже шарф и отступила — мрачная, сосредоточенная. Вытащила из кармана рабочего фартука сигареты. «Не подведи», — прочитал Виктор в ясном прямом взгляде поверх затрепетавшего огонька.  
Она протянула пачку, он взял сигарету, размял в пальцах. Склонился, защищая пламя зажигалки ладонью, вдохнул нежный запах масла из померанцевых цветков.  
— Мать планирует закатить настоящий пир, весь день теперь на кухне торчать… Завтракал?  
Виктор неопределенно качнул головой, с забытым наслаждением выдохнул дым длинной струйкой.  
— Сейчас заверну с собой что-нибудь… Ты вообще когда ел последний раз? — спохватилась Мари в своей грубоватой манере.  
— Я не голоден. Спасибо.  
Он затягивался, невидяще смотрел в тяжелое, по-питерски бесцветное небо, пока Мари не вынула из его пальцев хабарик, докуренный до фильтра. Выбросила в жестяную банку на ступени.  
Маккачин встрепенулся, заскулил, вырывая поводок; стало слышно, как такси подъезжает к воротам.  
Виктор резко вздохнул и надел перчатки. Намотал поводок на кулак, шагнул с крыльца.  
— Я никогда его не подведу, — сказал он вполголоса.  
— Ну-ну, — спустя паузу откликнулась Мари. Виктор не обернулся. Он нетерпеливо ускорял шаг и чувствовал, как ему улыбаются вслед — знакомой теплой, родной улыбкой.


End file.
